Lessons
by jennibare
Summary: Zuko and Katara learn about love and life from their guardians. They learn from each other more than that. It’s very M17 for dialogue, situations, and lemony-goodness.


**An erotic drabble that's been playing in my head since my vacation and with the holidays this is the first chance I've had to write it. It's very M17+ for dialogue, situations, and lemony-goodness. **

**AN: Bits and pieces at the end updated 12/31/09...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Lessons **

_Zuko_

"You are the crown prince of the Fire Nation," his father began. It was Zuko's 13th birthday and he was a man today. His father hadn't taken part in much of his upbringing, that had been his mother's and the tutor's jobs, but Zuko guessed today was a special occasion. Zuko had been called into his father's office and there he sat waiting to lecture him on life.

He continued, tapping his fingers against each other, "And as prince, it is time you learn that as a man, you have duties. But more importantly, that women have a duty to you."

Zuko tilted his head slightly in confusion. Lord Ozai noticed this. As prince he had been taught many things, biology included. Zuko had a general idea of what it meant for a man and woman to join, but he knew his father was going to be teaching him beyond what the teachers taught.

"A woman is a vessel in which to receive your royal seed. Some women are for your enjoyment, concubines or servant girls for example," a wicked smirk lit on his face at the mention of these types, quickly replaced by his former harsh expression as he continued, "Whereas others are to provide you heirs, such as your wife when you are older. It is a woman's privilege to grace your bed, to service you, to please you and please you they should. If a woman does not, you have a right to punish her for her insolence."

Having been practically brought up by his mother for his first ten years of life, the thought of punishing a woman disgusted him. But if Father says that that is his right, then he can't be wrong. Can it?

"Prince Zuko, women are the weaker sex and will fall in love with you easily, especially after you bed her." Zuko suddenly envisioned Mai, Azula's friend. He had started noticing her, her hair, her lips, her eyes, her hips. He also had noticed that she would blush around him and his sister and Ty Lee would laugh at her. Zuko wondered if this is what Father meant. "For some Agni-damned reason, their hearts are linked to their nether regions. Love is weakness for a man. If you allow yourself to feel for a woman, you will become weak yourself. It is acceptable to desire women, but only a weak fool allows himself to fall in love."

"But what about a wife? Wouldn't that be okay to love her?" Zuko asked timidly. He was met with harsh laughter.

"A wife is only there to provide legitimate heirs for you. She is the only one who should be implanted with your seed. If you seed a woman who is not your wife and create a bastard, you will bring shame to yourself for your lack of control and to your family and bloodline. But love, no. You respect your wife, give her jewels and silks and gifts, appease her as needed to get what you need out of her, but there is no need to love."

Zuko gulped quietly. This was a lot to take in, especially his young inexperienced mind.

"Now son," Ozai rarely called him son, "I give you a gift." He gestured behind Zuko. Zuko turned and saw a young woman, she couldn't have been older than 15, approach them. She demurely stood head lowered. Zuko was confused. He turned to look at his father and found he was staring at the young woman like a moose-lion about to attack its prey.

"This young woman is here to please you and teach you what the prince of the Fire Nation needs to know. I know she will serve you well." Zuko saw the girl blush and he almost heard the purr in his father's voice.

Zuko felt the blood rush from his face. He couldn't possibly mean that he was supposed to... you know… bed this girl? But that was exactly what was to happen and did. She taught him to be the dominant one. That she was there to pleasure him as all women should. Anything less was disobedience to the crown. To him as a man. The rest of the week was spent in study, learning the lessons his father had started and this girl finished. His body was young and virile and this young woman did her job well as promised.

But something felt off. He couldn't describe it. He felt incomplete to only take. But if that's how Father said it was done, then it must be how it's done.

_

* * *

Katara_

"Gran Gran!" Katara shouted, terrified, tears streaming down her face, as she ran back to their igloo from the community outhouse. "Gran Gran!" She was dying. She was going to die.

Bursting into their home, she found her grandmother stirring the pot. Katara flung her arms around her grandmother's waist and sobbed into her thick parka. "Katara, my child, what is it?" Kanna had never seen her granddaughter so distraught

Her words flowed out all at once. "I'm so scared Gran Gran. I went to the outhouse, and when I pulled down my pants there was blood on the inside, and then I wiped and there was more and I'm going to die." Katara's sobs intensified as her story continued.

Gran Gran just laughed gently, wiping away her 13-year-old granddaughter's tears. "Katara, my love, you are not dying. The moon spirit, La, has blessed you today. You are a woman."

Katara wiped her tears away from her eyes, tilting her head in confusion. "Come child, sit. Katara, my love, every woman on this great Earth experiences the moon's cycle. Each month she sheds blood- the essence of all life- from her body without being harmed. It is a great honor that we are given this privilege for it is through this blood that we are able to create life and bring forth children into this world. And as people of the moon, we have a strong connection to her, to La, and she blesses us women with this ability."

"How do we create life from blood, Gran Gran?"

"It is the blood we hold that nourishes the child within."

Katara interrupted shock plastered on her face, "Does this mean that I carried a child?"

Kanna laughed gently, "No child. It means that you _can_ carry a child. As the woman, the creator and carrier of all life, you choose when you are ready for a child. And you choose whose seed will be planted within you. It is a man's greatest honor to be allowed into a woman's bed. It is his duty to pleasure you. This is the way of our people. A man may control the village and you may mend his socks, but in private, in your sleeping furs, you are in control. He is at your command and is bound by honor to make his woman happy for an unhappy woman is like the darkest of blizzards. Cold and unforgiving and merciless. So it is his best interest to please his woman. As a woman, allow him to please you and if he does not tell him what to do so that it will happen. But there are some men that are better as a lover, and while these men are lots of fun it is unwise to marry such men, and some men that are better as a father. You will know in your heart which is which and when you find that right person who is both a lover and a father you will create life together and create joy together.

"However, my little waterbender, there can be men who force themselves upon a woman without her permission. These vial men should be struck down and punished and as a woman and a waterbender you have that right. If this disgraceful man's seed is put in you, you can remove it from your body before it takes root or take herbs to prevent. As I said, you control. No man has a say. Not even your husband can tell you when."

Katara thought on this for a moment. She was a woman now. She was one with the moon in a more powerful sense now that she bled. She carried great pride in this knowledge.

* * *

_Zuko_

He couldn't get it out of his head the set up Sokka had made in his tent before he and Katara found her mother's murderer. The roses and candles. He wasn't stupid. He knew Sokka had done that for Suki. What was curious to him was why? Why would a man do such a thing? Only women should please their men. Why on earth would Sokka try to please Suki?

Several weeks later, Zuko asked him about it. Sokka looked at him as if he had grown another head. He sputtered and stumbled on his words, "Why wouldn't you?!"

"Because it's the woman's duty to satisfy the man," suddenly Zuko wasn't quite so sure. Up until this point he had followed the rules set out to him by his father and other men of his nation. Even with Mai, yes he had given her trinkets and such but in their private chambers she was subservient to him always seeking his pleasure over her own.

Sokka laughed out loud, clapping the poor fire nation bastard on the back. "Man! That's crazy talk. Think about it. You please a woman, especially down there," making a V with his fingers and bringing them to sides of his mouth, "they will give you the world on a string. There's nothing better than a happy woman. Trust me, buddy."

Zuko inquired further. He had no clue what Sokka was referring to when he brought his fingers to his mouth and Sokka enlightened him with explicit detail. The look of shock on Zuko's face was more than apparent, "You can do that?" he puzzled.

"Yeah of course. I do it with Suki all the time and it drives her wild! Then she pays me back. It's win-win for everyone."

Zuko sat there deep in thought, processing what the Water Tribe teen had told him. Then a question popped up that brought him back to reality, "Why are you asking by the way? Not like there's any girls around here to try it out on. Or are you waiting to meet back with Mai?"

Zuko didn't tell him the real reason. "Just curious," he casually replied.

And yes, there was a girl to try it out on. He just had to bide his time.

* * *

_Together_

How they ended up in the darkness of her room pawing and tearing at each other's clothes neither of them really knew. The night had started out perfectly normal. They had been lounging outside in front of a great bonfire with everyone else laughing and talking in celebration of the end of 100 years of war. One by one everyone went to bed until it was just the two of them. Katara teased him. Zuko teased her. Katara teased him back with the addition of a tendril of water to the back of the head. A wrestling match ensued and the next thing she knew she was pinned underneath him, golden eyes baring down on her. Black hair framing his regal face. His scent overwhelming her. His hands on her wrists above her head. Cerulean eyes staring back up at him. Her hair flowing around her head like a halo. Her chest heaving in more than just exertion of their mock battle. Her scent overwhelming him. He leaned down as she leaned up and that's all it took for them to unleash. Making a mad dash to the first room they could, which happened to be hers, all they knew was the heat of the other's skin, the smell of the other's body, the taste of their mouths, the pants and gasps filling their ears. Their senses overwhelmed by desire, their bodies charged with the passion that only one of fire and one of water could make.

Roughly pulling the belt of her blue robes while sucking on her neck, the fingers of one hand tangled in his hair pulling him closer while the other hand scratched at his back. He pushed the fabric from her shoulders leaving her in her bindings and pants. "I am soon to be the Lord of the Fire Nation. It is a great honor that I allow you to lay with me."

She only laughed in defiance. If it had been any other woman, he would have angered quickly but being her it only charged him further. "I am a waterbending woman. You should be so lucky that I allow you to lay with me." She gripped his tunic at the base and yanked it up over his head, lips meeting lips, tongues dancing and teasing as soon as the material was removed. Hands twined into hair, fingers twined with each other before breaking apart to touch mocha skin and vanilla flesh.

"It is the woman's job to please her man," he growled amid kisses against her neck down to her chest as he maneuvered her onto her back on top of the mattress. His lips made their way to the edge of the fabric that held her breasts as his hands felt for the pull that unraveled the material revealing her to him. He sucked in his breath as he took in the amazing view. His lips guided one of the caramel nipples into his mouth where teeth gently nibbled, tongue flicked and teased, mouth sucked as the other hand caressed and teased the other breast. Soon he was lavishing attention on the other one. His hands ran up and down her sides, over her trim stomach thrilling in the silkiness of her skin while the erotic music of pants and sighs that came from her mouth excited him to the core.

Being with his elemental opposite encouraged him to be his sexual opposite. He allowed himself to be subservient to her, to focus on her pleasure over his own, to be eventually dominated by the waterbender. His lips left her breasts, landing butterfly kisses over her skin as he made his way south, "She is there to pleasure him, to satisfy him," his fingers looping under the material of her pants, gently tugging them down past her hips, her thighs, and flinging them off her legs. The women of his nation were shaved completely, but she had the softest of hairs there. He petted and explored, breathing in the essence of her scent. It was mouthwatering. Spreading the folds apart, he took in the sight of the waterbender open to him completely. Men of his nation did not do such things. But the reactions Sokka described sounded too tempting. Lowering his mouth he took one long lick. The juices were the most indescribably delicious thing he had ever tasted. He licked again this time swirling the tip of his tongue over the nub at the top then alternating between using the tip of his tongue to flick and the flattened part of his tongue to press and hold.

Katara wriggled herself from underneath him before he went further. Being with her opposite, she wanted to explore rather than be explored. "It is the man's job to please his woman," she answered, pushing him onto his back and mimicking the very same motions on his bare chest, his pink nipples hardened. Nails raked over flesh as she felt the muscles of his chest, his abs, stopping at his belly button she felt the soft hairs that circled around the hole and led the way to a more exotic location. Untying the cord that held his pants up, she pushed them down watching in awe as Zuko's engorged manhood leapt from its confines drawing the pants past his hips and down his thighs until they too landed in a pile on the floor. Tracing a finger over the head and down the shaft to the wrinkled sac that hung tightly beneath, she breathed in his scent that radiated from his nether regions. Flicking her tongue out she tasted his flesh, "He is to see that his woman is properly attended to and her desires are met." She took him into her mouth and sucked gently on the head while her hand gently rubbed up and down.

Zuko's nearest hand flew to her head and wrapped into her hair. His grunts and groans from her motions filled the little room. He opened his mouth and licked his lips tasting her still on his lips. He hadn't even begun to truly taste her and this angered him. He wanted her, to taste her, to bring her pleasure. He didn't quite want to focus on his own. But Katara however wanted to please him. It was her culture that the men are to please and while she couldn't complain, she wanted to please as well. He sat up and grabbed her shoulders, somehow managing to turn her from her position between his legs so that she straddled his face. Lowering her hips, he had the perfect position of her womanhood while she had the perfect position of his cock. Together they licked and sucked, teased, all while moaning and whispering yeses and mores and "oh, gods". Katara released first exploding around Zuko's tongue. He drunk from her like a man dying of thirst, savoring the pleasure of knowing that he did that to her.

Coming down from her high, she tried to get Zuko's orgasm and Zuko could tell but he wasn't ready to be done yet and told her as such as he gently turned her to straddle his lap. He wanted to feel her ride him and she was more than willing to oblige. She positioned him just so at her entrance her lingering wetness making entry easier, adjusting her body here and there as she slid down his length taking in his fullness, he filled her to the hilt. They sat in silence for a moment, taking in the sensations of the coupling. Katara had been with one other boy and she had been on top as was custom in her tribe and as good as it felt she also wanted to feel him on top of her to be possessed by him. Zuko had been with several girls but he had always been in control on top. Now he laid staring up at her, stroking her soft tan cheek before drawing his hands down across the silky skin of her breasts, down her stomach, until the landed on her hips. He gripped lightly at first but as Katara began her motions his grip tightened. He felt the flutters of her inner muscles tightening around him, her body providing extra wetness to ease the movements. Katara ground against him finding the sweet spot inside her body with his pelvis bone rubbing her clit. In perfect combination, her body rocked back and forth.

"This is how we fuck in the Water Tribe," she reported her gorgeous blue eyes staring down at him with desire, "The woman controls, she decides how hard."

Zuko moaned in ecstasy, "Yeeess. Please. Ride me. Control me."

He watched her, entranced, obeying her command to pinch her nipples. "Harder" she demanded through gritted teeth and he complied. Her release came soon after loudly ("Shhhiiiiitttt! Fuck me! Yeeesssssss!") and strong. She had never felt an orgasm rip through her the way that one had. She could hardly breathe as she collapsed onto the firebender's chest.

She still wanted to be dominated and told him as much. Pulling from the warmth of her body and positioning her on her hands and knees, he gripped tightly to her hips as he plunged deeply into her and began pounding her so hard his father would have been proud. "This is how a firebender fucks," he growled as he leaned forward and gently bit her shoulder. "The man controls. The woman at his mercy."

"Yeeeess… I'm at your mercy," she panted out. "Give it."

And he gladly did. He'd roughly thrust into her then slow to nothing, drawing out of her until the head just barely was inside her then when she would start to whimper to put it back in he'd thrust hard into her waiting body. This was repeated many times. Slow then fast. Soft then hard. He varied tempos and angles finding the right one for both them.

"And if the woman displeases him, he has the right to punish her," he announced through gritted teeth, lightly smacking her on the ass. She managed to laugh and growl out "Again" at the same time and this was the most arousing sound to his ears. He smacked her butt cheek again, a little bit harder this time, and got an even more erotic sound from her that he was forced to do it two more times for good measure. His hands then slid up the smooth tan skin of her back and twined themselves in her flowing brown waves at the base. He pulled her head back and turned it so she faced him. His lips crushed against hers as the searing kiss took over them.

This time it was his orgasm that ripped through them. He almost shot fire out of his mouth but controlled himself not to. The molten explosion that he unleashed inside her triggered her own. It wasn't as strong as earlier, but it still felt just as astonishing to her.

They collapsed onto the bed, arms around each other, sweat dripping, breaths catching. Lying spooned behind her it didn't take Zuko long to recover. Katara rolled over and lying on their sides facing each other, he entered her again. Legs tangled, he slowly moved in and out of her. Her hands bent the sweat from his brow and her own before tangling into his hair. Languid kisses were given as hands caressed skin.

"And this," Zuko announced, looking deeply into the waterbender's eyes, one arm around her tightly as the other caressed her cheeks, his hips continued to slowly rock back and forth, "is how a firebender and a waterbender make love."

"Mmm," she purred, head tilted back offering her neck to his kisses, "I think I like this the best." She beamed up at him, arms tightening around him, giving a deep heartfelt kiss.

"I love you Katara," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you Zuko," she whispered back as they began to fall asleep, joined physically and emotionally.

He broke his father's number one rule. Don't fall in love with a woman.

As his opposite, he couldn't help but fall in love with her. She just made it so damn easy. And despite what his father said, he wasn't weak for falling. In fact, he was a better, stronger man with her than without.

That was a lesson they both learned together.

**

* * *

**

**Aww… Nice fluff after all that smut. Yea fluff. **

**this was an interesting concept for a story line and I hope that it worked. I'd love to hear what people think of this one so please let me know. Review or send a PM, either or. Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
